


Meeting The Family

by sandy_dreams



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_dreams/pseuds/sandy_dreams
Summary: Kiibo had been dating Kokichi ever since they graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy together, but the one thing that irritated him the most about the liar (other than his blatant robophobia) was how he still refused to tell him anything even remotely truthful about his past.Fortunately, after years of dating the boy, Kiibo was finally going to meet the mysterious family. Like the supreme leader himself, Kokichi’s past and family is shrouded in mystery, so understandably, he is both overjoyed and terrified.





	Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the only reason I made this was because I really just wanted to write fluff with DICE

 Kiibo was nervous.

Being the result of the professor’s laborious work and overall intelligence, Kiibo was able to comprehend and experience most, if not all of the emotions that were experienced by humans. Although the he was very grateful for this ability, there were some certain feelings that he wasn’t quite fond of. 

Like the feeling the robot experienced when he was about to meet his boyfriend’s family for the first time. The family that he was positive not a single soul on the planet knew anything about.

Kokichi Ouma was particularly secretive when it came to his past, often telling lies when asked about the subject. Those lies mostly consisting of claims that he murdered his family in cold blood to receive his title of the ultimate supreme leader. Because of the supreme leader’s concealment of his background and family, Kiibo had assumed that it was most likely just a touchy subject for the dictator, which was normal.

Fortunately, that assumption was soon to be proven wrong, since he was actually about to meet the family that he had heard little to nothing about. Did this indicate that their relationship was getting more serious? He made a mental note to himself to look more into the romantic relationships of humans later.

“Their place is _riight_ over here, Kiiboy!” Kokichi announced as he turned the wheel to make a sharp turn, most likely purposely wanting annoy the robot.

“Kokichi!” His train of thought was practically demolished by the horror that was his boyfriend’s driving.

“How many times do I have to remind you that you must prioritize the safety of yourself and others around you while driving?” To which the other simply rolled his eyes at.

”If I remember correctly, you recently got your driver’s license _suspended._  You aren’t even supposed to be driving right now! _”_  Kiibo irritatedly reminded him, starting to understand the reason for the suspension. He would usually continue to scold the leader for disregarding the law and driving dangerously, but he supposed he would make an exception just this once.

After pulling into a parking spot, the couple started heading towards an average-sized apartment, which Kiibo figured was where Kokichi’s family resided. Along the way, the duo somehow went from holding hands to being intimately arm in arm, Kokichi basically clinging to Kiibo. The sudden escalation in affection plastered a shade of red over the latter’s cheeks as he sputtered out in embarassment.

“H-hey!” 

”Hm?” the small boy nonchalantly hummed. 

“Does Kiiboy not want a despicable, scummy liar like me touching his fragile, robot body? Is that it?” he dramatically sniveled, the usual crocodile tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Kiibo sighed, eventually letting the dictator have his way. The reason for that being he didn’t exactly want Kokichi’s family’s first impression of him to be that he made the boy cry.

When they arrived at the door, Kokichi had started digging through his pockets, most likely for the key. To Kiibo’s surprise, he instead pulled out a bobby pin and began unlocking the door using the small accessory.

”Kokichi, are you breaking in?!” he agitatedly questioned the boy. He was  _not_ looking forward to becoming Kokichi’s accomplice in crime.

”Yep! We’re going to rob everything!” Kokichi cheerfully answered, eyes still focused on the lock.

“Wait, STOP!” the robot protested, currently trying to pry his boyfriend away from the door.

”Geez, that was a lie, of course. I’m doing this because it’s more fun that way, y’know?” Upon hearing that, Kiibo immediately let Kokichi go, both relieved and confused at the same time. 

“And besides, I would never settle for a place as mediocre as this! Nishishi~” he snickered. Kiibo simply sighed at this, somehow not at all surprised that the dictator would resort to making such rude remarks directed at even his family.

After the lock of the door clicked, Kokichi stood aside, allowing Kiibo to walk in before him.

”Hello?” Kiibo spoke into the darkness that filled the room before him as he slowly opened the door. 

_Silence._

Stepping in, he started looking for a light switch. As he skimmed the walls for a switch, he managed to find it and turned the lights on. 

“SURPRISE!” multiple voices loudly exclaimed in unison as a group of people sprang out from behind the large couch in front of him.

“H-HUH?!” the robot yelped in alarm. Kiibo was sure that if robots could have heart attacks, he would be experiencing one at the moment.

The fact that him and Kokichi were currently being showered in confetti made it quite hard to see the perpetrators. After an embarrassing struggle to escape from the seemingly never ending avalanche of confetti, Kiibo was able to see the nine culprits clearly as the room filled to the brim with the giggles and laughter of both the unknown troublemakers and the leader behind him.

They all wore white attire and checkered scarves similar to Kokichi’s and looked to be about around the same age, which prompted the question:

_Where are the parents?_

“Kiibo, meet DICE!” the supreme leader proclaimed. 

“DICE?” Kiibo was completely lost at the situation.

“It’s my secret organization, _duh,_ ” 

“Secret organization? You mean the one that supposedly has 10,000 members?”

”That was a lie, of course,” the robot was answered by not Kokichi, but instead by a voice so cold that it sent a chill through his circuits. He turned to see a boy with black hair and dull eyes staring right back at him with an apathetic expression. He wasn’t at all shocked by the answer he got, but the way it was executed in such a blank, almost fatigued manner was unsettling to say the least. 

After the moment of awkward silence, a brunette with two pigtails suddenly broke the silence.

 “Oh, don’t mind ol’ Jinto,” she redressed. Her attitude and tone quite the opposite of the boy’s.

“He’s not exactly a people person,” the girl whispered, bringing her hand to the side of her lips as she spoke, although Kiibo was sure the dark-haired male still heard her.

”Anyways, I’m Ayana Migami,” she continued, prancing towards the robot.

“So you’re the boyfriend we’ve heard so much about! And you’re a robot?! What kind powers do you have?” she eagerly questioned him, fists clenched in enthusiasm.

“Ah, well-“ 

“Why didn’t you tell us this, Kichi?” she cut him off, turning to the supreme leader. Kokichi simply shrugged, as if the fact that his boyfriend was a robot was a trivial one.

”I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, what’ll come as an ever bigger surprise is that Kiiboy’s completely useless!”

”Hey! I’m not-“ Kiibo objected, only to be interrupted by Ayana once more.

“Well, even if that _is_  the case, you’re definitely a keeper because you’re a freakin’ robot!” 

“Hey, That’s robophobic! My value as a romantic partner should not depend on whether I’m human or not!” He protested. Was this entire family robophobic?

”Oh, so would you have preferred it if I just rejected you right off the bat then?” she teased, her voice still having that playful lilt. Kiibo could  _definitely_  see the resemblance between her and Kokichi.

“And d-don’t think that you can j-just take Kokichi away from us, o-okay?” another girl spoke, her voice timid and frail. She had waist long chestnut-colored hair with a braid on each side of her head.

”I-I’m Shinkou Nirami. Nice to m-meet you,” she introduced herself as she nervously made her way to the ultimate robot.

 “It’s a pleasure to meet you all as well. You’re all Kokichi’s siblings, correct?” he inquired as that would be the obvious answer. 

“Um, well...” she shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes to meet Kokichi’s instead, who nodded and placed a hand on Kiibo’s shoulder.

“Actually,” he began to explain.

”I established DICE at the old orphanage we all lived at. So technically, no, we aren’t siblings.”

 _Oh... that makes sense,_ he thought to himself, feeling awkward.

“And being the Ultimate Supreme Leader I am, I enslaved every single person in my age group and forced them to work as my subordinates!” he gloated, causing his fellow DICE members to sigh along with Kiibo.

 After everyone had made their introductions and chatted for a while, The two boys were headed back home.

The experience was not at all what Kiibo had expected, but he definitely wasn’t disappointed with what he got. He didn’t see DICE as being any less Kokichi’s family upon learning they weren’t related by blood, and it was obvious that the leader felt that way as well.

”Soo...” Kokichi began. 

“How were they? My people, I mean,” he asked, in a seemingly laid-back manner. If he wasn’t paying close enough attention, Kiibo would’ve missed the subtle nervous undertone in the dictator’s voice as he asked that question.

Kiibo then understood that he hadn’t been the only one that was nervous for the occasion, to which he fondly smiled.

“They were wonderful people, Kokichi.” he replied softly.

”I can hardly wait until the day I’m able to call them  _my_ family as well.”

The surprisingly bold statement caused the dictator to immediately redden and stumble as he attempted to gain his composure.

“Thank you, Kiibo.” he beamed, a faint blush still decorating his cheeks. He planted a gentle kiss on the robot’s lips to show his gratification. The sudden action took the latter by surprise, but he eventually returned the sentiment.

_And when that day comes, I’m sure it’ll be the best one of my life._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time writing a fanfic, so that’s why it’s so terrible. Feedback is much appreciated though!
> 
> Tumblr: sandy-dreams


End file.
